


Pie

by Maab_Connor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Time, Food Sex, Kink, M/M, Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Cas/Pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

Cas… noticed the way Dean would eat a slice of pie. He noticed in a way that made him uncomfortable at first. The way Dean would open his mouth so wide for an obscenely large bite, the way he would close his eyes for just that moment… and the first bite would get that small hum of approval. Dean would hold the hot fruit and crust in his mouth for a moment and just… let it sit on his tongue, his entire face the absolute _picture_ of bliss.

The first time he noticed, Cas tried to tell himself that he was disgusted by the gluttony he saw there. That this was a human failing. That it was a weakness of Dean’s to be so… obscene. He hadn’t been able to lie to himself for long, he wasn’t good at it, had never had the practice. He also hadn’t had a vessel in so long that he didn’t understand at first what was happening to him physically. He couldn’t interpret the rush of heat and blood pooling in his groin.

Now that he’s starting to fall… now he knows what that feeling is. He can identify the lascivious nature of getting a hard on over a guy eating pie. And though he has guilt about it, and no one else will ever know, the first time Cas gave in and touched himself, he came thinking of that sound Dean made over fresh, hot, cherry pie. He’s not sure why cherry at first, except that even when not eating pie, Dean will mention a “hot, sweet, fresh cherry pie” with a grin on his face and a leer in his eye.

One night he and Dean are working in the hotel room while Sam is out masquerading as a night shift janitor. They order in dinner, and Dean orders pie. Apple, not cherry, and Cas hides his slight disappointment.

But this time, when Dean takes that first bite; the obscene ritual of _look, appreciate, load fork, open mouth wider than needed, slide tongue under huge bite, bring fork into mouth, slide empty silver out from between closed lips, hold bite, close eyes, moan_ and before he can get to _chew slowly, swallow so that adam’s apple pistons wantonly_ Cas is in his lap, straddling his hips, hands fisted in flannel over shirt and he’s pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth, sharing the pie that Dean’s been making love to.

Dean is stock still for a moment, trying to process probably, but when Cas rocks their hips together, Dean makes the pie moan again; and it’s even better when it rumbles in Cas’ chest too. Dean’s hands are hot and hard and claiming on his skin, ripping fabric of his suit. The chair falls backwards and the shock of it sends pie into Cas’ mouth and he moans, he can’t help it. They kick the chair out of the way, and their pants with it, and when Dean’s hand wraps around Cas’ cock, the touch is rougher than he’s used to… and then it’s hot.

He looks down, trying to understand the intense heat, and sees Dean totally concentrating as he coats Cas’ dick in pie filling. Then he’s leaning in and his tongue reaches out first, brings the flesh gently into his mouth and Cas gasps at feeling, but Dean just holds him there, sticky hands holding his hips down as he gently cradles the hard shaft in his mouth, enjoying the taste, and when he moans this time, Cas cries out. Then Dean is on him earnestly, his head bobbing up and down as he swallows the pie traces and works quickly to bring Cas to orgasm.

If Cas had thought that the feeling of coming with his hand wrapped solidly around his dick had been awesome – and he had, he really, really had – it was nothing compared to this. Dean’s mouth is unpredictable on him and his lips catch gently at the last traces of pie filling, his tongue is _sinful_ in the most amazing way; but mostly, it is that look, that first-bite-of-pie look that Dean has on his face, like this was the best thing ever and he wanted to gorge on it and simultaneously make it last forever. Then, while Cas is watching a part of himself disappear into a part of Dean, Dean opens his eyes, their gazes are locked passionately and Dean moans _that_ moan again. Cas can’t help it, there is no power in the universe that can hold off his orgasm at that moment.

He feels like he’s going to come apart, like he’s giving a piece of his soul over into Dean’s wanton mouth, like some essence of who he is, is spilling with his seed. And there is indefinable bliss in the giving.

As soon as he’s done, Dean pulls off of him and kneels up, he wraps his hand around his own cock and pumps hard and fast. His eyes are closed, he isn’t expecting Cas’ hand, coated in cooling-pie to join his own, but when it does, Dean comes with a triumphant cry.

When Cas licks his hand clean of pie filling and come and tiny crumbs of pie crust that he was in too much of a hurry to care about a moment ago, he suddenly understands Dean’s moan.

Dean is laughing and panting as he falls to the floor beside Cas. “You wanted some pie, all you had to do was ask.”

Cas seriously considers the comment. “I would have preferred cherry,” he says.

Dean just laughs harder, leans in to kiss him, softly this time, and says, their lips against each other’s, “I’ll see what I can do for next time.”


End file.
